Running out of time
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Orwell is losing control. She tries to be strong in front of Vince, but this time her heart may be pushed too far. Vince/Orwell


**Hey Capers! I've got another story for you! Let's just say this is a hidden episode in Season 1.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

Vince Faraday was concerned. His partner had been distracted lately. She never gave him full answers anymore and she had had a sad look in her eyes every time he looks at her. At first Vince dismissed it as a bad day; when she wasn't looking any different that next day, he knew he had to do something and fast.

Orwell had stayed the night with him in his hideout so he figured this was a perfect time to get answers. The blogger was working with a gadget she had brought with her to update her blogs with when Vince found her that next morning.

He leaned against the wall and spoke; "Morning Orwell,"

The brunette blogger turned around in a jolt and then instantly calmed when she saw The Cape; "Good morning Vince,"

Vince gave her a wary eye; "You're quite jumpy this morning,"

"I was just so into my work is all," Orwell answered.

The Cape made a disapproving noise and moved to sit next to his partner.

Orwell kept her eyes mostly on her gadget, but she did cut her eyes over at him when he sat down.

"What are you working on?" He asked looking over her shoulder.

"Just updating my blogs is all," The brunette replied.

Vince sighed and moved to turn to her all the way. Looking into her sad eyes, he spoke; "Orwell, can we talk?"

"We are talking Vince," Orwell said, she took was now looking into his eyes.

"Well, I want to talk to you about something, but I don't want you to turn away from me just because you don't want to talk about it," Vince said boring his eyes into her now curious ones.

"Okay. I'm listening," Orwell said.

"What is going on with you? I am getting pretty worried, you aren't acting like yourself. You have been looking really sad," Vince said.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine," Orwell replied, looking back down at the gadget in her hand.

Vince took his hand and titled Orwell's chin to look back at him. He subconsciously caressed her cheek and jaw line before taking his hand back; "By the time a person is age 5, they have told 1 billion lies, most starting with _I'm fine_," he said with the utmost concern in his tone.

The blogger just stared back at him. Why did he care what was wrong with her?; "Vince, I-"

The Cape stopped Orwell right there; "If you say I am fine-"

"Vince just stop!" Orwell spat; "I cannot tell you what is wrong," she said in a softer tone.

"Well why not?" Vince asked, there was an edge even to his voice.

"Because!" She started out in a cry; "I am scared you won't accept me anymore,"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my partner and my friend," Vince said.

"I just can't tell you," Orwell said, her eyes now pleading with Vince's to stop.

"Orwell-" Vince began.

The blogger got up and started to walk away.

The Cape quickly walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

Orwell tried to yank it back, only backing herself into the wall beside the front door to his hideout; "Vince please, let me go," she cried out in a defeated tone.

Vince kept an arm around her as they started at each other with intense expressions. He placed a lock of hair behind Orwell's ear as he whispered; "You are such a mystery,"

He then let go of her and they kept their eyes locked in a stare.

Orwell reached out for Vince and cupped his face in her hand. Her facial features gave way into her distress. He put his hand over hers for a quick second before her eyes began to water over. Before Vince could do anything, she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of his arm's reach, and out of the door.

Vince didn't know what to do now. He went to The Carnival of Crime's home after and they knew something was off.

He sat looking down at the floor with an indifferent expression stamped on his face while Raia had watched him as she walked the tight rope. Ruvi and Rollo were playing a game of cards and weren't really paying attention. While Max knew the whole story but sat next to Vince and didn't know what to tell him.

Raia came down from the tight rope with a flip and waved a hand in front of The Cape's face; "What's the matter Vince?"

"It's just-" Vince ran a hand across his face and sighed through his hand; "You remember my friend Julia that I brought here?"

Raia nodded.

"Well I don't know exactly what to call what happened, but she is upset about something and won't tell me what is going on with her." Vince answered.

"She'll come around don't worry. You care about her don't you?" Raia asked.

"More than you could imagine," Vince said.

"Then she'll come around," Raia said.

Vince got up and told her; "Come with me. I need your help," Vince answered.

***The Cape***

Raia helped Vince pick out a pretty necklace for Orwell. It was an emerald cut gem on a black chain. He knew green was one of his sidekick's favorite colors. Vince bought this to cheer his friend up. As soon as he dropped Raia off back with the other Carnies, he went to see Orwell.

The blogger was falling to pieces at her home. She hated leaving Vince like she did but she was so scared that he would reject her and leave.

When Vince knocked on the door, Orwell had been crying to herself for more then an hour or so. She jolted at the knock and then slowly got up and headed towards the door, wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

The blogger opened the door and Vince smiled back at her; "Hey Orwell,"

Orwell leaned against the doorframe and greeted; "Hi Vince,"

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Orwell backed up and opened the door to her humble abode; "Be my guest,"

Vince and Orwell stepped back into her home, trying to keep the tension from earlier to a minimum.

She led them to a room where they could sit down and talk.

Vince turned toward his pocket and pulled out a rectangular box and handed it to Orwell; "I bought you something,"

Orwell gave him a look; "This isn't a pity gift is it? Because I-"

"Just open it please," Vince pleaded.

Orwell nodded and opened up the box. When she did so, a gasp escaped her lips and she dropped the box. This was the same necklace her parents gave her for her fifteenth birthday.

"No!" she cried and cowered back.

Vince picked up the box and put it to the side; "Orwell, what's going on?" he asked, scooting closer to her.

Orwell looked at him with watery, fearful eyes; "Vince, I can't- I can't be strong anymore," she crashed against his body for a hug and sobs began to wrack her body.

Vince put his arms around her and hugged her closer; "You don't have to be strong, I've got you,"

Orwell's body shook as she sobbed more and more; "Vince," she cried.

"Ssh, it's ok Orwell," Vince whispered in her ear.

The blogger lifted her head and looked at The Cape, tears falling freely from her cheeks.

Vince wiped her tears and kissed her nose; "I don't know what happened in your past, but it must have been something difficult to have to the most powerful woman I know, shaking in my arms,"

Orwell laughed a bit; "You have no idea,"

"No, but I do want to know," Vince said.

Orwell looked at him and smiled a bit, more tears were now cascading from her face; "Maybe I will tell you someday,"

"I will be waiting for that moment," Vince said.

Orwell and Vince were now millimeters apart. The tension from earlier clung tight to the air. They then began to kiss, which only made blogger cry harder.

She held onto The Cape and vowed to herself to never walk away from him again.

Vince held her face in his palm and whispered as he stroked her cheeks; "Is it wrong to say I'm falling in love with you?"

"I don't know," she paused; "Is it wrong to say that I feel the same way?"

The Cape pulled his sidekick in for another kiss after that. Whatever the reason was, they were together and they were very glad to be that way.

**Okay so yes a little angst-y here and there, but at least it ended happily. Please review!**


End file.
